moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego Toy Story Movie
The Lego Toy Story Movie is a 2024 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Owen Laramore Productions and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The tenth theatrical Owen Laramore film, the film was directed by Jim Kammerud and stars Jim Hanks, Gary Owen, Emma Rayne Lyle, BD Wong, Ashley Jensen, Val Kilmer, Colleen O'Shaugnessey, Catherine Keener, Steve Martin, Bill Nighy, and Jessica DiCicco. In the film during Andy's childhood days, Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear find a lost toy helicopter in Andy's yard, and she is on the run from the Evil Emepror Zurg, so they try to return her to a group of toys she lives with, led by a doll named Marlene that wants to restore harmony to Toyland, which Zurg divided into worlds. The film entered production in 2023, with Kammerud on board to direct. The Lego Toy Story Movie is the first Owen Laramore film based on the Lego toy line. Animation was provided by Animal Logic. It is narrated by storywriter Owen Laramore. During production, executive producer Rob Minkoff stated that the film would go back to Andy's childhood days and be emotional. The film was released theatrically in the United States on December 2, 2024 to generally positive critical reception. It was also a commercial success at the box office as it grossed over $329 million on a $75 million budget. The film was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 97th Academy Awards, but lost to ''The Friendly Lion''. Plot During Andy's childhood days, Woody and Buzz are his favorite toys. One day, Andy leaves for vacation with his mother and his baby sister, and brings Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Rex. A helicopter toy falls from a tree and into the ground. Woody and Buzz find the helicopter, whose name is Heather. Heather convinces Woody and Buzz that Zurg is after her, which could conquer the universe. Zurg appears and chases Woody, Buzz, and Heather away from Andy's house. Woody, Buzz, and Heather run into Heater's toy family consisting of Marlene, Chicken, Pineapple, i-Plane car, Bird-Cycle, and Mighty Croc. Marlene convinces them to help her restore harmony to Toyland (as Zurg has divided their lands), to which they reluctantly agree. After a misadventure, they head for the piece than reconnect the lands. Crossing a suspension bridge, Woody, Buzz, and Marlene sneak inside a house-like volcano. When lava flows, they grab the piece. Buzz and Woody escape, just before the bridge is cut in half. Marlene tries to climb up the bridge, but Zurg intervenes and kills her. The Toyland toys confront Woody. In return, Woody insults them, and both he and Buzz decide to leave Toyland. Later, the Toyland toys are chased by Zurgbots. Realizing this, Woody and Buzz decide to convince Jessie to help them. Having to have looked everywhere for her friends and finally reached Toyland, Jessie reunites with Woody and Buzz. Zurg's net misses Woody, Buzz, and Jessie, but the Toyland toys are captured. When Woody tries to convince the Toyland toys to push the net with their might, Jessie tells him not to, fearing she will lose him again, but realizes Woody has changed, and so has she. Woody, Buzz, and Jessie command the Toyland to push the net foward, until finally, the net breaks, and the Toyland toys are free. Woody uses the piece to unite the lands, restoring harmony to Toyland. Heather replaces Marlene as the leader of her family. Heather, Chicken, Pineapple, I-Plane Car, Bird-Cycle, and Mighty Croc bid Woody, Buzz, and Jessie farewell, and Buzz, Woody, and Jessie head back to Andy's hotel. After the vacation, they head back to Andy's house and celebrate. Cast * Jim Hanks as Woody * Gary Owen as Buzz * Emma Rayne Lyle as Heather the helicopter * BD Wong as Zurg * Ashley Jensen as Marlene * Val Kilmer as Chicken * Colleen O'Shaugnessey as Pineapple * Catherine Keener as I-Plane Car * Steve Martin as Bird-Cycle * Bill Nighy as Mighty Croc * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Owen Laramore as Mr. Narrator Production Development In November 2023, it was announced Owen Laramore Entertainment would be making a Lego movie. Jim Kammerud was announced to be directing. The team acquired many Lego bricks and sets to build Toyland. Rob Minkoff stated the film would go back to Andy's childhood days and be emotional. Animal Logic provided the animation Casting Jim Hanks, Gary Owen, and Jessica DiCicco previously voiced the characters in Disney In The House ''content. Emma Rayne Lyle joined the cast as helicopter named Heather. It was announced in February 2024, it was announced that BD Wong would be the voice of Zurg. Ashley Jensen was revealed to be the voice of Marlene. Val Kilmer, Colleen O'Shaugnessey, Catherine Keener, Steve Martin, and Bill Nighy joined the cast in August 2024, while storywriter Owen Laramore narrates. Music This film and [[The Jessie Movie|''The Jessie Movie]] are the only two Toy Story ''productions not to have their music composed by Randy Newman. The music was instead composed by Hans Zimmer, who is notably known for his musical involvements with DreamWorks Animation films, particularly the ''Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda franchises. He had also worked with Minkoff on the 1994 version of'' The Lion King''. Reception Box office The film grossed $115 million in the United States and Canada, and $214 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $329 million. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, The Lego Toy Story Movie has a 85% approval rating. The consensus teads, "The Lego Toy Story Movie is the perfect G-rated film based on the Lego toy line". Metacritic signed the film a score of 79 out of 100 based on 23 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 76% and a 71% "definite recommend". Antonio Quirke of London Evening Standard gave the film a positive review, writing, "This film is the finest family-friendly Lego film I have ever seen". A.O. Scott of The New York Times gave the film a large review, saying, "This is a good film. Owen Laramore is right. It does go back to the original Toy Story film's original roots. Tom Hanks's brother Jim has got some groove on in a protagonist role. Gary Owen and Jessica DiCicco are also very good. Emma Rayne Lyle was beautiful. Those four are great voice actors and actresses. Let's save our tickets to cancel seeing a horror movie and go see The Lego Toy Story Movie if we're looking for a family-friendly movie to end the year".